Chapter 76 and Three Quarters: Fine China
by Zenith Cerulean
Summary: Childish chinduggery wishes concerning what happened in-between chapters 76 and 77 in Last Stand of Dead Men. China Sorrows and Skulduggery Pleasant.


76 ¾

Fine China

"_I'm not your enemy, Skulduggery. I'm still the same girl I was. Just, you know… don't stand in my way."_

"_What happens if I do?"_

_She smiled as the ceiling melted above her. "I don't know," she said. "But won't it be fun finding out?"_

_She rose up through the ceiling and was gone._

China collapsed to the ruined floor, the remainder of her charred clothes floating off her body and wafting through the air around her. A small part of her managed to be repulsed with the indignity she suffered now, scorched, naked and smelling of smoke. Skulduggery was on his knees ten feet away, his head lowered; she looked up and stretched out towards him, testing whatever strength remained. She crawled over towards him, her body screaming for release: sleep, death, it did not matter. Gritting her teeth she focused only on her task, reaching him finally to grasp his hand. His phalanges clasped gently around her fingers in response and wondered for the thousandth time at his existence. He drew her up next to him and she leaned gratefully against him, feeling the sobs racking through his ribcage. She felt the tear drop onto her hand and flinched; cradling his jaw she lifted his head and saw a single tear track across his cheekbone.

For the first time in centuries China's heart welled up inside of her.

"Oh my love, I am so, so sorry."

She heard what could only be called a sob escape from his mouth and her own eyes clouded over with emotion. China marvelled at herself and the feeling she was experiencing. What was it? Loss? Despite Darquesse mercifully sparing her from combustion, the conversation still burned in China's mind.

"_Who am I to you?" Darquesse asked. "Who was I? The daughter you never had? The sister you always wanted? Was I a friend? A plaything? A chance at redemption?"_

So China crouched with Skulduggery on the floor of the Hall of Remembrance, grieving the loss of their child. The silence was heavy and slow minutes passed before he finally spoke.

"I need you, China."

"I know. We'll find her together, I promise. Even if it kills us both."

"I wouldn't expect any less, but no China, that's not what I meant."

China turned to look at him, speechless.

Skulduggery leaned down. "I meant what I said," he uttered softly into her ear. "I can't hate you anymore than I hate myself. And I love myself."

"Skulduggery, darling, how long has it been? Four hundred years since you were in love? Are you sure this is real?"

He shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet. "You're asking stupid questions." Wrapping his arms around her he picked her up like a child.

"Come. It's time to go." And he walked them out of the chamber.

Huddled against his form China managed a croak. "Skulduggery, put me down."

"But then I'd have to look at you. That's too hard."

"I can walk!"

"You'd probably fall over. Trust me, it would be very embarrassing."

"As opposed to you carrying me naked."

He stopped and looked down at her. Placing China gently on her feet he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her blackened form.

"Thanks." She muttered and he moved to pick her up again. China shook her head.

"No, we can't do this," she breathed. "Not here while Saracen Rue and Dexter Vex remain." But Skulduggery made no hesitation and scooped her up in his arms; China could not find the strength to resist as he staggered back towards her apartment.

Skulduggery kicked open the door and stumbled through with China still in his arms. Just like a pair of drunken newlyweds, she thought with a sense of irony. He placed her gently on her bed but China shook her head.

"We have work to do," she sighed. "And Darquesse's mess to clean up."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "If we are playing the blame game Ravel would be my first choice."

China shrugged. Opening the bedside table drawer she drew out a thick piece of chalk and traced a sigil on the floor. She stood on top of it and tapped the edge with her foot. Blue energy coursed through her and China felt her energy flooding back. She looked down at her battered body. She was a mess.

"I need a shower."

"I'm not arguing with you there."

She padded off to the bathroom and let Skulduggery's jacket drop to the floor as she stepped in. The cold water stung her skin but China enjoyed the cleansing sensation. Or she did until Skulduggery started hammering at the bathroom door. China sighed. Skulduggery was many things but patient was never one of them. She shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her shivering body. She emerged from the bathroom. Skulduggery was waiting, a dress and a pair of shoes in one hand. China arched an elegant eyebrow but put them on nonetheless.

"You forgot underwear," she said turning her head to look at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Did I?" Skulduggery asked but made no move to fetch them.

China stared, shook her head and turned so he could close the zip of her dress. He pulled it up smoothly and smoothed the fabric across her shoulders.

"Skulduggery, I…" China faltered as the smoothing became a massage and her skin prickled in response. She turned to face him.

"Skulduggery, where do we go from here?"

He tilted his head and observed her solemnly. It was like his eyes were boring into the darkest corners of her mind. She feared for a moment what he may discover there. Slowly he bent down and placed what she assumed was a kiss upon her lips. She couldn't sure, it felt rather hard and very cold. At least the sentiment was nice.

"I did mean more in relation to our recent assassination of the remaining Grand Mages of Ireland. But that's not to say I don't like your interpretations." She slipped her arm around his and they walked in unison out of her apartment and back towards Ravel's Sanctuary.

"China, I know exactly what is going to happen."

"You seriously planned this far ahead? Wasn't Ravel's betrayal and hidden city just a tad obscure even for you?"

"God, yes. I'm making this up as I go."

"Always the best course of action."

"What Ireland needs is new leadership. I'm certainly not going to do it and neither are the last dead men. We have an Armageddon to clean up. That leaves only one relativley sane option."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"But think about it. You'd only have to give up your ideal life and self serving ways to meet the needs of righteous and painfully traditional sorcerers."

"You wouldn't believe how convinced I am."

"Please." He looked at her and she softened. He did need her. He needed her to help him find Valkyrie. Find their girl. China nodded and sighed. Skulduggery would need the Sanctuary's support and that she could give him.

"Very well," she said. "But we can't do this together. Not now that…"

"No, China, we can't." They stopped outside the door to the main chamber and Skulduggery turned to face her. "That is why you're going to wait here while I set the mood and then you'll go in there," he nodded towards the doors, "and assume your position as Grand Mage."

China arched an elegant eyebrow. "Grand mage? Goodness, that's ostentatious, even for me."

Skulduggery raised a hand to her cheek and gently traced her cheekbone with his thumb. "Until the next five minutes, Grand Mage Sorrows."


End file.
